Persona 3 portable P3P oneshots
by Please Insert Girder
Summary: Persona 3 was the best game ever and Minako is bae. I have massive infinite love for the characters in the series and wish there was more. Please send me any requests or prompts you have for Minako or any of these characters, this my all time favorite series and I'd love hear from people who feel the same
1. Shinjiro

Shinji-senpai you came!" Minako beamed as he stepped off the train as she ran up to him. She looked at him expectantly, her scarlet eyes looking through him

He felt a soft heat rise in his cheeks as he inspected her blouse and shorts, and even sandals in an attempt to avert her gaze. She leaned closer, tilting her head into his view with the same expectant smile

He swiped the beanie off his head and pulled it down past her eyes, she staggered exaggeratedly until he placed a hand at her waist in genuine concern. A flash of mischief played across her lips and she stumbled against his chest

"I missed you." She whispered so only he could hear, hands tugging at his summer shirt

He mumbled back his soft confession, swiping his hat from her head "You look stupid like that."

"But not in general?" She grinned again as he tutted his annoyance before locking two small hands around one of his large ones. "This way." She tugged softly and he felt his heart melt

She lead him to a small bonfire started by their friends and he joined the circle alongside Mitsuru and Akihiko

Minako disappeared and reappeared alongside him, holding out a plate of watermelon slices "Mitsuru bought it. Sorry the slices are a little nuts, Junpei got to it before us. I'm gonna go take a dip with Yukari."

She pulled him down a little and stood on her toes, planting a kiss on his cheek. She ran off down the beach leaving him stunned with his close friends chuckling behind him

"She's really got you figured out." Akihiko teased, swiping a jagged slice of fruit. Shinji grunted in reply his face tinted red in the fading light. Not feeling brave enough to meet Aki's sneer Shinji peered after his girlfriend

She stood knee deep in water, splashing at Yukari while Fuuka and Junpei rushed towards the water. Yukari splashed her back and Junpei took a running leap into the water, drenching all the girls around him

He could hear Yukari yelling but the specifics were lost on him him as his eyes focused intently on Minako. She curled her wrists around her hem and tugged the top over her head when, his mind already reeling, focused on the bikini top that had been underneath it

The plate fell from his hands and he took off running toward the beach, feet sinking into the sand through his force. Minako was giggling and splashing as he approached her, her expression turning to surprise when he trounced out to her. He pulled his button down shirt off and put it over her shoulders before hoisting her over his shoulder

"We need to talk." He grunted to her stunned friends before carrying her a ways down the beach to seclusion. When he no longer felt eyes on his he gently set her down noting her face was red in anger

"Shinji! What was that about?!"

He felt his eye twitch, she looked so small in his shirt, her pouting face and dripping cleavage all culminating in extreme frustration. "You moron, you barely have any clothes on!"

She tossed her hair giving him a look of indignation "That's too extreme! No one's even here!"

"Enough people are here." He gripped her shoulder, bringing her close so she would have to see him "Please. I'm begging you, I'll get on my knees if you want. Down wear stuff like… that around the other guys."

Her resolve softened as she shot him a few peripheral glances. She sighed and took his hand, leading him toward the showers

"Minako…" his eyes widened but she just shot him another pointed look. Taking a quick look around for bystanders, and determine the coast was clear, she shoved him into the shower. She slipped in next to him, the material of her bikini pressing against his bare chest. She wriggled against him as she struggled to shut and lock the door in the confined space

His heart thundered in his chest his eyes darting from her lip, held between her teeth in frustration, to her breasts mounding hot against his skin. He wasn't sure what was happening and had no idea what she was planning

She withdrew from him, standing shyly in the other corner "I wanted you to see. I don't care how anyone else feels." He stopped breathing as she hooked her thumb in her waist band, pulling her shorts down her body. Her suit was an attractive pastel with cartoon rabbits strewn around

"You…" he took a few deep breaths, willing his throat to wet. She looked up at him bashfully, her usual ponytail falling more loosely around her face

"Do you like it?" Her cheeks were a deep red as she looked up at him with matching eyes

He growled softly, his arm wrapping around her waist to bring her closer, his hand moving down to her crotch where he began to pump his fingers

"I love it." He hissed, moving his mouth over her breast nipping and licking the exposed skin

Minako yelped in surprise before her head fell back in a moan. Her hands found his trunks and slipped into them to stroke his head softly

"Minako…" he growled warningly, earning an attractive pout in response

"You came onto me."

He smirked at her in his own show of mischief as he pulled his trunks down and lifted her over his hips

"I was giving you an out, idiot. Too late now."


	2. Akihiko

Akihiko grumbled to himself as his dormmates dragged him to their class

"You'll love our theme! There's lots of cute girls in costumes!" Junpei grinned, earning a suspicious giggle from Yukari

"I'm helping the boxing team put up decorations." He huffed in annoyance

"Oh, you won't want to miss this." Yukari assured. They approached the underclassmen's homeroom where they were met by a long line leading down the hallway, which Junpei lead him past non challantly

"You've got a reservation. Oh man, what did I tell ya? These girls are so cute." Junpei whistled lowly as the costume cafe workers

"Why would I have a reservation?" Akihiko was confused now, feeling the set up

"As usual senpai you fail the see the bigger picture." Junpei sighed, leading his friend to a table. Yukari left them to take her shift and they sat in awkward silence while Akihiko waited for the punchline

"Welcome, Aki-senpai." He sat straight in his chair, his knuckles whitening. Ah. He was the punchline. He looked up, seeing the red haired girl in an attractive maid costume. The skirt was short and she wore long stockings and her slim neck had a tight black band around it, making it swanlike

He swallowed hard under her friendly gaze and he heard Junpei ordering tea for them both. She gave a heart stopping bow and rushed off to get their drinks

"This is your chance, man." Junpei whispered, leaning closer to the other boy. "Her shift is over in a bit but I know for a fact that she's going to the kebab stall in the commons. Oh shut up, she's coming "

"Here you go guys." She set down the cups in front of them. Akihiko froze at the small flash of cleavage as she set his down

"Minako, Akihiko was gonna hit up that kebab stall downstairs." Junpei winked across the table to the stunned boy

"Can I join you senpai? I was gonna head down there for my break?" Her pleading eyes sent him looking wildly in any other direction as he nodded stiffly

"Great! I'll go change-"

"No don't!" Aki spoke before he could stop himself, wishing immediately he could insert his foot in his mouth. "It looks cute."

Color blossomed sweetly in her cheeks and she patted her skirt to distract herself "Thank you."

"Well you two better get going! No need to stick around, I'll buss this myself." Junpei hopped up, pushing the two out of the classroom "Have fun!"

They walked quietly down the hallway, her hands fiddling with the edge of her apron out of the corner of his eye

'Say something!' he screamed at himself to no avail as they reached the ground floor

"Oh! Senpai!" He felt her soft hand on his arm "There's beef bowls over there!"

He relaxed, the two always bonding over food "It looks like the lines are both long…"

"Let's split up! I'll meet you there! She pointed to a spot by the entrance banner and ran off to the udon line

The line moved rather quickly, most of the kebabs already being prepared and he ordered her a curry dumpling as an afterthought remembering how happy she had looked trying her first one. He gathered up his food and moved off to their designated spot, seeming Minako chatting animatedly with his team members

He swallowed dryly, his steps slowing 'Just when everything was going right…' He finally closed the distance straining his ears to hear their conversation

"Hey senpai, where ya been?" His underclassman grinned at him "we were all pretty annoyed when you disappeared like that."

Akihiko winced, hanging his head "I'm sorry, I really didn't expect it to happen."

"Senpai is this your girlfriend?" Another boy asked. He felt attacked but their voices held no malice and no chide. Time dared not move as her eyes lifted just enough to peer him through her eyelashes

"Yes." He spoke before he could consider, or think, feeling his heart strain as color spread across her cheeks

"Uhh I think we're intruding guys. See ya later senpai!" And they all dispersed, leaving the two stunned teens and their meat products

"L-lets take a seat." He finally broke the silence, setting the cooling food on a nearby table. She took a timid seat beside him and he felt the gap between them increasing

"M-Minako I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot, I don't know why I said it."

This appeared to be the wrong answer as her lips pouted, causing new chills to rush through his body

"That's not what I mean either! I like you, Minako, but I wanted to be able to tell you properly."

Her face burned darker and she poked at her noodles

"I felt pretty special today, when you told me I looked cute. No one else makes me feel so special, only you senpai. Isn't that weird?" She sighed to herself before she felt warm lips on her forehead

"E-eat your food, it's getting cold." He mumbled, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him


	3. Theodore

Minako charged into the Velvet Room, fresh cuts adorned her body but the scanty armor had other advantages

"Theo? I need to fuse something rather quickly if it's not too much trouble." She rocked on her heels as she heard him approach her

"My Lady, I fear I didn't hear your approach. I would be happy-" his voice and footsteps Drew to an end "W-whats is that?"

Minako whipped around, drawing her weapon

"Ah please that's not what I meant. Can you turn back around? Ah! Slowly, please." He added quickly

"Theo I really haven't the time." She turned back to face him, placing a hand on her hip

"You forget-" he coughed softly into his palm, sensing she would not humor his repeated lecture "I-I am nearly surprised you would wear that… thing." He struggled for words

She blushed shyly, looking down at herself "It's not all that bad." She glanced at him timidly "Is it?"

He clenched his fist helplessly, his attachment was already too strong but he couldn't stand the look in her eyes

"No. It's ahem, not. But it is not very ladylike."

"Well that's true." She sighed, strolling to the table and taking a seat

He felt as if steam was rising from his face at her motions, the momentary pop of her hips had been enough to dazzle him

"I need to run some options by you." She called from the table, sneaking cards from his tarot deck to inspect their qualities

He knew somewhere in their expansive dimension his sisters were sneering down at his desperation


	4. Ryoji

"You look pretty tonight."

Minako froze, dango flour highlighting her expression. Ryoji laughed pleasantly and reached out a thumb to brush the flour away

"Especially when you do cute stuff like that, Minako." He retrieved one of her dango from the skewer and held it expectantly to her lips. "Ahh~"

To both their surprise she bit down on it, her blanched lips wrapping around the soft treat

"Oh wow Minako," adoration hitched high in his throat, "can you show me more?"

His bold flirting had never quite passed this line before and she stood stunned, looking up at him

A warm smile grew from his cheeks as he wiped more flour from her "That cute look is hard to take. I've never seen someone wear a yukata before, but you wear it best."

She felt crushed under the weight of his praise and confusion as to his actions and could only offer him a bun in response "They're really good."

"Your hair is beautiful when you wear it down." He took the bun from her hand, his fingers lingering there as her dying blush was rekindled

"Ryoji I know we talked about it before but… why do you always say such nice things to me all the time?"

"Because they're how I feel, Minako!" He laughed "it's as simple as that! You said you didn't get it but I didn't think you were serious!"

"There he is!" The other boys from your class rounded the corner their eyes filled with fire

"Oh whoops, gotta run!" He popped the bun in his mouth and took off


	5. Hidetoshi Odagiri

Long after the student council meeting Hidetoshi and Minako found themselves mingling and window shopping nearby

"After such a success I'll happily treat you to anything you would like to do. He was only half a head taller than her but he languished in the vantage which revealed all her small expressions to him. "Don't tell me there's nothing, you're too excitable for me to accept that."

A soft color spread across her cheeks and she nodded shyly "It would be interesting to see a movie with you. Hear you perspective on something outside of school."

'That is precisely my goal, naive little Minako'

He grinned, nodding "A movie then, let's see what's playing."

They made their way to the movie theater when a man in a corny vampire costume descended upon them. He swept close to Minako, causing her to jump and cling to Hidetoshi's arm

"You're not usually so tame." He chuckled, slyly slipping his hand over hers

"He came at me out of nowhere!" She pouted, looking back at the movie mascot as Hidetoshi lead her to the ticket box.

They examined the movies that we're playing, a documentary piqued his interest when he felt another soft tug on his arm from Minako. His gaze followed hers to the vampire movie starring their costumed friend and he grinned deviously

"Two for that one please he requested, paying before she had time to complain about his choice

He lead them to their seats where she unfortunately remembered her grasp on his arm finally letting him go. He took his seat, already frustrated with the distance between them but, he reminded himself, he'd taken steps against that. He casually placed his hand over hers hoping to influence her into mare contact

He longed to feel her small hands actually grasped in his but his eyes were stuck straight ahead, already uncomfortable with this level of boldness

It wasn't long into the movie when he got his wish, she jumped at the predictable scare and he closed his hand around hers giving it a slight squeeze. He strained to see her from his periphery as he pretended to be engrossed in the tired vampire film

Her gaze moved to their hands intertwined and looked up at him shyly

Being a changed man seemed to have many perks

The movie progressed with a few more jumps from Minako, each one earning a light and reassuring squeeze. It was the last scene, where the vampire bites the neck of the beautiful maiden, that he felt himself squeeze her hand first. He turned slightly to face her, her eyes staring at him as if he were the only man in the world

Steeling his nerves he swooped his head down, capturing her lips in his. She pressed back against him, hand moving up to cup his jaw and the gates to heaven opened. Slowly as air became a requirement, they separated, their breathing shallow and sparse

"Let's go." He whispered against her lips, crouching as he hurried her out of the theater. They emerged laughing into the evening light, Hidetoshi never letting go of her hand

"Sorry if I've been a little... forward tonight" he looked down at his shoes, thoroughly embarrassed

"It's been," she paused, giggling again as she found the word "refreshing to see you this way. I never knew you were…" she blushed, inspecting her own shoes now

He leaned closer to her squeezing her hand again "So smitten?" He grinned

She laughed, pushing playfully at his arm "Such a romantic."

"I've never knew either, I've never had a girlfriend before. Until now." He turned to face her his vantage again catching the soft twinkling in her eyes

"This is me." She whispered

"And you mean more to mean than you know."

"No! This is my dorm!" She squeaked, gesturing to the large building

He understood his mistake but was still frustrated that she wasn't taking him seriously. He took her in his arms, dipping her head back and placing a rough lingering kiss there, mimicking the scene that had spurred him before

Slowly Hidetoshi raised her back to her feet, leaving her on her doorstep. "Good night, Minako."


	6. Sleepy Minako quick prompts

"You're supposed to be studying." Shinjiro sighed, feeling the small form still calmly beside him

Her chest rose shallowly and she pressed into him. He froze as his coat rustled and exposed her mostly nude body

He squeezed her into his arms, paying her sleepy protests no mind

"Falling asleep in my bed like this…" he purred, his hand traveling up her bare thigh

"You must really be stupid if you think I'd just let you sleep."

* * *

"Minako…" Akihiko shook her shoulder but the auburn haired girl wouldn't wake. He felt heat rise through his face as she pressed her cheek into his chest

"You're so cute…" he ran his fingers through her hair, loosening her ponytail. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead and moved her onto the bed

He removed her shoes and long stockings, the heat of her skin burning his fingers when they would slip against the fabric. He took a steadying breath, removing her jacket with reliable hands before she fell back against the bed

Her red ribbon fell open to reveal the swell of her breasts drawn taught against the white of her shirt. He caught a peek of a lacey pink bra through the gaps in her straining buttons and his eyes now followed every curve through her shirt

'That can't be comfortable to sleep in.' He swallowed hard and unbuttoned her uniform, reminding himself, somewhat smugly, that it wasn't his first time doing such a thing. His eager hands brushed against the bare swell of her breast and she hummed pleasurably in her sleep

He froze, suddenly aware of her every action. Her neck lay exposed and crooned softly to the side revealing even more as her loosening hair cascaded down around her like a halo of flames

Swallowing another dry knot in his throat he lifted her slightly and his hands searched for the small metal clasps at her back before unhitching them with a satisfying "thwmp." Her breasts bounced freely in their cups as he gently pulled her tucked shirt free of her skirt which he unbuttoned next and let fall provocatively down her hips

Finally, with shaking hands, he pulled the straps of her bra down her arms. He dared not look as shame overtook him and he pulled a large shirt from his drawers. He pulled it carefully over her head before guiding sleeping arms to their homes and as he laid beside her on the bed he pulled the pins from her hair, revealing again to him this secret side of her

"Sleep good." He mumbled shyly, hugging him to her under the comforter

* * *

"Minako? We gotta go, bell's gonna ring soon." Junpei shook his shoulder, hoping to jostle the sleeping girl perched there

"Oh come on, Mitsuru will kill me if I skip!" He whined, shaking her a little harder now. As the bell rang he felt pangs of panic and struggled with his hormones

"I can't just leave a sleeping girl all alone on the roof, who knows what could happen. Well…" He chuckled, accepting reality as the late bell rang far behind them

"At least you're cute company."

* * *

It didn't happen often, but once in a while Odagiri would see her defense slip. On a lazy morning before the holidays he had witnessed it, Minako sleeping soundly under one of the large trees lining the grounds, her angelic expression bathed in the early sun. All the air was swept from his lungs when he saw her and almost dared not approach, but he spied another young man gathering his courage who took a step forward

Odagiri sprinted, unconcerned with the glances he received, until he stood awkwardly before her sleeping form. He cleared his throat softly and took a seat across from his underling, who scrunched her face adorably at his gentle disturbance

And there he remained until the bell to start classes finally woke her

* * *

"Figures." Ryoji pouted slightly, running his fingers through his sleeping classmate's hair "As soon as I get you all to myself you're exhausted."

He scooted his desk closer to hers and pulled her to rest against his shoulder

"You could have just told me you were sleepy, I would have gotten you a coffee. But look at you now." He poked her soft cheek, his heart softening at the touch

"You better wake up before lunch is over, I want to keep this expression all to myself."


	7. Shinjiro Summer Festival TBC

He should have known. When Yukari and Mitsuru were held up too long he could have figured what the issue had been, but seeing it now before him was almost blinding

Minako stepped forward with courage and uncertainty in her constricting yukata and unfamiliar geta, her legs trying to adjust to their shortened stride and the movement, which had been awkward on the walk to the festival with Yukari, now had a practiced grace to it that sent a confusing shiver down Shijiro's spine. His eyes unfocused slightly as his imagination placed a white wedding kimono around her shoulders, her graceful neck crooked softly when her gaze rested on him but he saw a flash of a smile behind the veil

"Good evening, Shinjiro-senpai." The teasing lilt of her voice jostled him back to reality and he was reminded of her mischievous nature

"Minako, Yukari, bout time you caught up." He smirked at the two, folding his arms against his chest. There was a flash of a pout from the flirtatious girl

"Minako took forever! She spent five minutes on her lipstick alone! Who are you kissing, Minako? It's not like you brought a date." Yukari scoffed, tossing up her hands

Minako's jovial expression quickly turned to horror as her friend revealed her secrets casually and blood rushed to her face. In quiet shock her head spun to look up at Shinjiro who, to her surprise was painted an equally deep shade of red

Yukari slapped a hand over her mouth at her misstep and quickly excused herself, finding some reason to pull Akihiko along with her

Silence hung heavy in the air and Minako became transfixed with the patterns on her yukata, refusing to meet the tall boy's gaze

"Shaved ice?" His voice was gruff against the night air but she heard every syllable over the people around them

"Y-yeah, thats a good idea." She nodded, her expression shifting to an excited smile that made his heart sing painfully in his chest

'Not tonight.' He assured himself, taking a few measured breaths when she slipped behind them on their way to the stand. Shinji's throat constricted wildly when he felt the gentle pressure of her fingers closing on his pinky. He slammed to a stop, confusing several people behind him, before he was overcome by his coughing fit

"Shinji! Are you okay?" She shuffled up alongside him, offering him a small white hanky. He tried to shift away from her, away from those beautiful eyes so full of worry for him. Finally he ripped the handkerchief from her grasp and coughed into it, mostly to obscure her from his gaze

When he had settled down he eventually he was aware of the heat pressing through the back of his shirt and the small figure huddled close to him in concern. Another small fit escaped him before he could quiet his heart and he looked down at the feminie handkerchief

Gathering his courage he crumpled the cloth in his fist and turned to her. She looked up at him in surprise, concern still twinkling at the corners of her eyes and he clutched her hand with his free one

"Minako." Her name came out as a bark and he frowned as he felt her jump a little. Loosening his grip he continued,

"You look cute in that." Her hand shook in his and he noticed the immaculate line of her lipstick wondering for an instant how it would look smudged and disheveled, before turning his red face forward, tugging her along behind him. He steered them toward the shaved ice stand when he felt a tug on his arm

Looking back Minako was lagging behind him, her stride easily halved by her tight skirt and her marveled again at how adorable she was as she huffed a few hurried breaths moving closer to his side. Without a word he kept walking moving considerably slower so that she could stand beside him

Minako looked shyly at her geta, her cheeks burning bright in reaction to his consideration, he might not voice it often but Shinji always seemed to be looking out for her and the small junior had taken notice. She admired his quiet strength and stubborn attitude, but especially loved the side he had shown her lately, one that was full of the things he loved for himself. His reservation toward opening up hit startlingly little resistance when it came to Minako who was happy to learn more about the current Shinjiro until he was comfortable enough to talk about his painful past. Yet she seemed to actively work against being placed on a pedestal and makes a nuisance of herself constantly, pulling pranks with Junpei, and running risky solo sweeps in Tartarus

They waited silently in the line for ice as Shinjiro reminisce back to the first time he'd found her alone in the twisting tower, panting and bruised but raring for more action and how furious he'd been. He didn't even lecture her on her questionable battle attire as she stood awkwardly before him in her swimsuit, and Fuuka had gotten her ear chewed off for helping in her crazy scheme. It was that night that he knew she meant more to him than he was willing to admit, the thought of her broken body disappearing into Tartarus where he might never rescue her was a fear so great the very thought numbed him. He looked down at her smiling face, her neck framed attractively by the yukata, so lost in her eyes for a moment that he didn't notice the cup of ice being offered to him by small timid hands

Coughing slightly he turned his red face from hers and took the ice

"Let's go somewhere." He grumbled, his free hand rubbing the back of his head

Her eyes widened slightly and lit up as she offered a small nod in response. Without hesitation he took her free hand in his and he lead them carefully away from the crowds to settle in a low grassy field

"Thanks for inviting me, Shinji." Her voice cut the silence like a knife and there was an unfamiliar playfulness there that he didn't trust

"I didn't invite you, we all came together." He scoffed, shoveling down his treat

"So it's not a date then?" Minako sighed heavily into the night air and Shinjiro sprayed the ice from his mouth. She looked up at him in stunned silence, confusion written all over her face

"D-Do you want it to be?" He turned his eyes away from her, wiping his lips sheepishly

"You're hopeless." She sighed again, this time the pang of actual perturbance rang in her voice and he panicked. He pulled her into him and pressed a quick kiss against her soft lips


End file.
